


Don´t Stop Me Now

by Brixildleon



Series: No Words to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, Queen - Freeform, Queen is a matchamker, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is pure fluff, Traffic, almost, i think this is the cutest thing i have wirten, i want to vomit a rainbow, my heart, this is base almost in a true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixildleon/pseuds/Brixildleon
Summary: traffic was never this funny.





	Don´t Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> so this work is inspired by a real life situation that happened to my sister (not as romantic or fnatastic as this) and when she told me she said "you should write a stucky fic about this" and i was like hell yeah so here it is.

Life was beautiful.

Life was beautiful and nothing could change that. Because that morning Bucky had woken up with the right foot. He had eaten his favourite breakfast with the coffee just how he liked it the best. He had gone in his Chevrolet Spark Gt to work and he loved his car, which was simple, maybe not to manly but was what he needed and could afford, and loved his job at Stark Industries in project administrations.

When he arrived, he greeted his co-workers and they greeted back. He was infesting the place with his good state. Everything went smoothly. By noon, some co-workers invited him to join him for lunch and he accepted, even though he knew normally he will shy away but he thought ´fuck it´. He talked and laughed with them, he almost chocked on his drink from laughing.

Returning, his boss called him and he had to admit he was nervous, maybe he had done something wrong, but he kept a positive mind. His boss asked him to take a seat and started to talk about a project he had suggested a while ago. His boss had said how much he had liked it and that he was more than glad to announce him that the project was accepted and would begin as soon as possible.

All his co-workers cheered and congratulated him (which totally made him blush from all the attention), but he was happy…

So now there he was, returning home in his Spark… in traffic…

But you know what? He didn’t care. His project was accepted and he had the best ideas. He felt he could do anything and the simple and superficial traffic couldn’t bring him down. The air of the city was fresh so he decided to put the window down, because everything was perfect.

Well.

There was just one thing missing.

Bucky turned the radio on and tuned his favourite radio station. It wasn’t too known but he liked it the best because the music there was as varied as his taste from heavy rock to the classics in pop passing through techno and even classic music, and at this hour of the day, they usually play classic rock.

The broadcaster´s voice came to life.

_“… And now, for all of those how feel unstoppable in this wonderful day, here we have a true Classic from Queen”_

Bucky screamed like a total fangirl. He turned up the volume. He loved Queen and he was so sad he could never get to see them in concert. At least not with the amazing Freddie Mercury…

_Toniiiiggghhhttt I´m gonna have myself a real good time…_

He started to sing along with all the love he felt for Queen in every word.

_I feel alive ah ah ahhhhhhh!!!!!_

The traffic wasn’t moving so he decided to start moving his arms with the feeling of the song.

_And the woooorrrllldd is turning inside out Yeah!!_

Now he was totally yelling ignoring the world around him because, well, it was turning inside out. Until a movement caught his eye next to him.

There, in a dark blue Suv also with the windows down, a blond man was staring at him with wide eyes. Bucky felt how the blush took all over his face in embarrassment. Maybe he should sing more quietly. He made eye contact for a second then turned his face to the front car avoiding the man, because, apart of the fact that he was acting like a total idiot, from what he could see, the guy was… fucking hot. Shit.

_I´m floating around in ectasyyyyy…._

He saw from the corner of his eye how the blond guy struggled in his seat and the next moment, Bucky heard that that the music was now louder and realized that the other man was also listening to the same radio station and had turned up the volume too. He felt a smile trying to form in his face.

“So, Don’t-Stop-Me Noooooowwwww”

Oh my god! Now the guy was singing too. Terribly of key, but he was also putting as much effort as Bucky had into the song. He couldn’t help the laugh and turned to see the guy who was facing him but had his eyes shut in concentration. Feeling the music.

“Don’t-Stop- Me” the blond opened his eyes searching for Bucky franticly with an invitation. Bucky understood immediately. They both started to sing.

_´Cus I´m Havin´ a good time_

_Havin´ a good TIIIMEEE!!!_

Bucky took the first verse. 

 _“I´m a shooting star leaping through the skies like a tiger defying the laws of the gravity”_ he pointed at the other guy passing the song.

 _“I´m a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva”_ they guy answered.

Then both…

_I´m gonna go, Go, GO, GO!_

_There´s no Stopping meeee_

_Oh Burning through the Sky yeah!!_

_Two hundred degrees that’s why I´m called Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I´m trav´ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_

Bucky couldn’t stop his laugh and his smile and he saw the blond was in the same state.

“Don’t stop me noooww” the blond said.

“I´m havin´such a good time, I´m havin´ a ball” the brunet answered.

The guy was saying the DontStopMeNow´s while Bucky sang the other verses. Always dancing to the rhythm of the song. They kept going to the second strophe exchanging the verses with such coordination it seemed like they had practiced these a thousand times. Bucky had never been more grateful of being stuck in traffic before. Then they sang together the chorus again.

“don’t stop me, don’t stop me, don’t stop me” now it was Bucky turn for the DontStopMe´s.

“hey Hey HEY!”

“don’t stop me don’t stop me oh oh oh”

“I like it” the blond said doing his best Freddie Mercury voice and the brunet was laughing uncontrollably.

They kept going and then the Guitar solo came up. They started to do their best air guitar interpretations looking at each other like they were Slash and moving like they were having a convulsion but they didn’t care because they were having a good time. 

_Oh Burning through the Sky yeah!!_

_Two hundred degrees that’s why I´m called Mr. Fahrenheit_

_I´m trav´ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_

They kept singing with the same enthusiasm, laughing and giving their best like they were actually super stars. Bucky decided he liked the guys laugh even thought he couldn’t hear it over the music but the way his face lighted up with it was unique.

Eventually the song came to its end…

_La la la la la la laaaa la la la laaaa._

And they started to slow their movements coming to a stop. They stared at each other in silence and the brunet noticed the guy had really amazing blue eyes. The broadcaster started to talk but neither of them were paying attention to a word.

Bucky was thinking. He should introduce himself, he also wanted to know the guy´s name. maybe ask for his number because he actually had ´a real good time´. Maybe they could become friends… maybe more.

Bucky took a deep breath to talk when a _bumk_ of a car behind the guy´s car interrupted his bravery. They didn’t notice that whatever was causing the traffic was now gone and the cars where already moving. The guy gave Bucky a apologetic smile and stayed for a moment, waiting, but people tend to be impatient and another _bumk_ sounded. The guys started to move his car and gave one last look to Bucky.

The guy´s line was moving faster than Bucky´s so it was a matter of minutes before the brunet lost sight of the dark Blue Suv. He now felt that something was missing…

                                     OoO                             OoO

It was a Saturday. One week, one day and 13 hours after his encounter with that guy in the traffic. He tried not to think about it, but it was hard when he had felt that they really had connected. That first night he almost didn’t fall asleep. He was thinking about… well, everything. That maybe he wasn’t going to see the blond again in his life (and that made him sad) or that one day they will see each other again and Bucky will finally have the opportunity to ask for his name (but that gave him hope and he didn’t know what was worse), he thought that it was silly to be thinking about it when they had just share one song, he didn’t know the guy.

When the night was turning deeper, also did his thoughts and he started to think that maybe he could see the blond in another life and another place. That maybe he already knew the guy and that fate had made them see each other just a little bit and maybe that was enough.

Bucky fell asleep trying not to think.

But that morning he was at his favourite coffee shop one hour earlier because… is not like he had been thinking more, and questioning some aspects of his life, pffff… he totally was.

He was sitting at a table and he was still deciding what to order but for now he was just sitting distracted by the patters of the wood of the table when the barista called the other of someone.

“umm… Freddie Mercury?!” the young girl held the coffee up with some confusion.

Bucky turned to see the barista. He had witnessed some weird names but this was another level. Using a dead super star´s name?

“I think that would be you” a voice called from behind him and he jumped a little, turning around in defensive mode just to find a blond muscular guy, blue eyes staring at him and pink lips in a small smile. The guy was hot. The guy was the guy from the traffic.

The guy was the guy from the traffic!!!

He looked so much better up close. Bucky no longer had air in his lungs and had no words in his mouth.

The blond was starting to visibly turn nervous so he scratched the back of his neck and a light blush appeared in his face.

“ummm… I-I don’t know if you remember me, mmm I was the guy in the traffic…” oh Bucky did know he was the guy from the traffic but his brain was having a short circuit. This must be a dream. This guy´s voice was spectacular. Like deep but sweet and Bucky had already heard him singing but it was different because while singing he was off key and all. The guy kept rambling “ehh… I guess I just saw you here and I thought that maybe em, I could invite you a coffee… b-but now I don’t think is was a good idea, seeing that you don’t remember me” the guy had now a sad smile. Bucky needed to erase that sad smile. Now.

“no! no, no, no, I remember you” he finally found his voice again, “I was just… surprise to find you here…” this was soooo awkward “I´m Bucky by the way” he held his hand towards the guy.

The blond took it. “Steve” he replied.

Steve…

Fucking finally. Bucky could die in peace. Ok, no. he couldn’t die now. He needed more information.

“so” Bucky said shyly “you said coffee?”

“oh yeah right!” the guy-Steve went almost running to the counter were the young girl had left the coffee, and returned with it handing him to the brunet.

“Thanks” why was he feeling so shy? Jesus, “emm, wanna sit?” he gestured to the table he was sitting.

“ok” Steve smiled.

After that the awkwardness was forgotten and they started to talk more fluidly, like they knew each other from ages. They started to talk about Queen and the radio station and the rest of the topics just came.

After a while Steve talked.

“so, I was thinking, that maybe, i-if you want to, off course, we could go sometime emm you know like a date?”

“yes!” Bucky answered maybe too quickly but Steve´s face lighted and it meant he did the right thing.

“then are you free tomorrow for lunch?”

Bucky nodded he couldn’t erase the smile in his face. And now Steve had one smile of his own.

They stared at each other.

They stared not know that…

In one day and five hours they will be having their first date.

In one day and ten hours, Bucky will get tired of their shit and will kiss Steve square in the mouth and the blond will return the kiss.

In two weeks, two days and four hours they will have their first intimate moment.

In two weeks, three days and one hour, Steve will ask if they are boyfriends and Bucky will almost punch him for asking such an obvious thing.   

In three months, one week, two days and five hours Steve will unconsciously but honestly say that he loves Bucky and the brunet will tackle him to the ground kissing him and saying he loves him too.

In three months, one week, two days and seven hours they will make love for the first time.

In one year, three months, two weeks, one day and eight hours Steve will kneel in front of Buck and their friends and family asking the brunet to marry him.

In one year, three months, two weeks, one day and eight hours and one second Bucky will say yes.

And they don’t know that in one year, seven months, one week, nine hours they will be dancing Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen in their wedding.

Because nothing could stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and critics are always welcomed.


End file.
